How Could You!
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Naruto returns from his three year training trip, older wiser, and... with a girlfriend! How will Hinata react? How will Naruto react once he realizes that Hinata loves him? NaruxYugito with some onsided NaruxHina
1. Broken Heart

The three years of training were up, and he was about to come home. She would get to see him again, after so many years. To tell him hos she really truly felt about him. Felt FOR him.

She stood in front of the village gates, and heard his voice from behind them, as they began to open. The tension, the eager anticipation and anxiety were KILLING her, as they creaked open.

She had missed him terribly, her untold feelings having burned a hole in her heart over so may years of waiting for

The three years of training were up, and he was about to come home. But he had no idea what was awaiting him.

Namely Hinata.

Who was in for the shock of her life when the gates finally opened, and she saw Naruto...

Holding hands with another. A girl with blond hair, and a lean face, that looked like that of an angel, as did her overly endowed body, straining against the form fitting Anbu outift she wore, with a scratched Cloud headband worn about her neck. Her head was resting against his shoulder, her eyes closed in happy contentment as they walked through the now open door to the village, and stopped, just as acrowd of villagers came to greet them.

She could not believe her eyes. She had always kept an eye on Sakura, for fear that the pink slut would try to steal Naruto away, but THIS...

She had never expected, never in her worst nightmares, for this to happen!

He had gone out on a mission, goofy as ever, thos three years ago, blissfully unaware of her feelings for him, and now he was back, with a girlfriend?!

The timing could not have possibly been worse.

For indeed things seemed hoorible, as the female look alike of Naruto allowed him to give her a soft kiss on the cheek, which caused the unkown blond, which looked so much alike him elbow him, to elbow him in the ribs playfully, before she leaned in to nuzzle her nose against his, speaking something undecipherable to him, in a language Hinata could not understand.

Naruto said something back, and a second later, she gave him a flying glomp, hugging him about the neck tightly, as she giggled happily, her laughs like peals of heavenly music.

In Hinata's mind, she was far outshone by this exotic beauty, who spoke a language she did not know.

It broke Hinata's heart to see this. "No...No this can't be happening...

Tears began to well up in her eyes, as she covered her mouth with her left hand, in a feeble attempt to stave them off, and failing miserably, as her body began to shake from the now uncontrollable sobs, as some of the villagers and nearby Shinobi began to notice the grief stricken Hyuuga

It was her own fault, she told herself. She had been given PLENTY of opportunities to tell him how she really truly felt for him, and she had failed each and every time. She could have told him on their first mission together.

She could have told him in the Chunin Exams.

She could have told him so many times. And now that she knew he was gone, every missed opportunity, every failed chance, hurt her like a dagger to the heart, as she watched her life shatter before her very eyes.

HE had been her pillar of strength.

The tears began to fall from her eyes, and Naruto looked up at the sound of her sobs, his keen hearing easily picking up the soft sound.

HE had been her reason for living. It had been her lifelong goal to make herself into a strong kunoichi, one that he would respect, one that could tell him that she loved him, and could make him her man.

But it was too late now. She had only just returned from a mission of her own, when she had received the news that he was out on a mission that could take many weeks.

And during that time, she had found her confidence, her courage. She had been so happy only mere moments ago, and everything had seemed so perfect.

How wrong she had been. Terribly, terribly wrong.

His eyes found hers, and they widened with a terrible realization as they saw her tears, the now not so dumb blond putting two and two together.

But his realization only hurt Hinata all the more, as she took several steps backwards, shaking her head in denial of this painful day. _'He knew..._

He knew, and yet he found another! He didn't care about her, up until now, he hadn't even known she existed! He had thought her weird, week, meek, shy, all those things she had worked so _hard _to rid herself of.

For him.

She had lost.

She had lost him to another girl!

He saw her and reached out a hand, fearing what the emotionally distraught Hyuuga would do. Unlike Sakura, Hinata was more in touch with her emotions, and she must be suffering greatly right now. He had to at least TRY to ease her pain a bit, by explaining himself. "Hinata, wait-

She looked at him with pain in her eyes, as if to tell him that he had broken her heart. But she still loved him despite the fact that he would never be hers now. He deserved to be happy, and as they saying goes, if you truly love someone or something, you must let them go.

She had to give him her blessing, and then try her best to let the only person she had ever, WOULD ever love, out of her life forever.

Kami, it hurt so much to even THINK that, let alone actually do it!

And so, with that thought in mind, his hapiness, she choked out the words, every verb and syllable causing her intense emotional pain and grief. " I'm...happy for you, Naruto-kun. I hope you... two are very happy together. You...deserve-

The tears were pouring out now, in a torrent of anguish, that she could just not seem to stop. "Each other!" She burst out the last two words, and then with an anguished sob, she turned about, and ran away, running as fast as her legs could take her, wanting to get away, far, far away from the pain that she had just been dealt, the pain that would stay with her forevermore, as her cries of misery were heard throughout the leaf.

Hinata Hyuuga had just gottne her heart broken, and now she would have to live with that terrible pain and the knowledge that she could have prevented it, every day for the rest of her life.

She did not care that she bumped into villagers, she paid no heed if she knocked aside a cart and tipped it over. So great was the emotional pain that she was in, that she was blind to everything else. "I HATE THIS! Why did this happen to me?! Its not fair!" She wailed these words out, startling several villagers out of her way, and drawing strange looks from the rest.

So she ran, ran to the one place where she could perhaps find some comfort.

The forest.

And so grief stricken was she that she failed to notice a streak of orange and black chasing after her…

--

(Earlier)

As soon as Naruto saw the tears in Hinata's eyes, he knew. Somehow, he just knew, as he had known the reason's for Sakura's attempts to beat the crap out of him every time she had seen him with another girl.

He was SO glad that they hadn't run into Sakura yet. But that was not the matter on his mind.

Hinata loved him.

What she had seen had broken her heart.

"Hinata wait-

She ran, after speaking those word,that HAD to have cut deeper than any knife. Even though she probably hated him now, he had to make amends. With a curse under his breath, he took off after the distraught Hyuuga, needing to explain things before she did something foolish.

"Damn it." He cursed, as he jumped out of the way, over an incoming cart. "I didn't expect this...


	2. Firey Love

(Flashback)

The scene was a gray and dreary one. A dark and abandoned factory, set against the backdrop of the morning sun, coated in mist, the only sign of a once powerful civilazation, that stood quietly amongst the forest.

It was peaceful despite the dull grey of the former plant, that stood out amongst nature, Unnatural and natural.

A peace that was soon shattered, as a section of the third floor was burst open, leaving a massive hole, from which a streak of gray and yellow leapt. The figure hit the ground with a loud thud, and the sheer force of her all forced her to one knee, as she had now broken something in her left leg.

She wore a ragged outfit, in tatters, and her left arm hung loosely at her side, as it had been broken before she had smashed a hole in the all. Fear was all over her face as she pressed a glowing green hand of chakra to her twisted ankle calming the swelling, as she looked every which way, panic in her eyes.

For just a _moment_, she dared to hope that she had lost them.

Wrong.

Then, as if in slow motion, two figures in Akatsuki cloaks landed behind her, unfazed from their fall, whilst she was out of breath, and badly hurt. The one who held a scythe sneered down at her, as she looked over her shoulder at him, fear all over her.

"Look's like you're outta gas."

The other, a man with no weapon, smirked as he exposed one of the masks he carried with him.

"She was running for dear life, but it looks like her time's up. You gave us a lotta trouble back there."

Frightened as she was, the woman stil found the nerve to spit in the face of the bounty hunter, who gave her a disgusted look, as he wiped of the saliva.

"You little-

But he was prevented from taking any action, as Hidan frowned down at her, and unshouldered his weapon, to block him. "Now, now, we need her alive." She breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"But-

She stiffened, as she felt the rough skin of his shakr like blade on her neck. She dare not move a muscle.

"I'm sure losing sacrficing an arm or a leg to Jashin wouldn't kill her."

"H-Help... She muttered weakly, but of course no one came.

Kakuzu laughed aloud. "Help? Who would want to help a Jinchuuriki?"

As the sword headed towards her, in a downward arc, in a moment of desperation, something inside of her decided ENOUGH! She snapped!

"GET AWAY!" She screamed, and in that moment, a blue aura surrounded her, and from that cloak like chakra, two tails burst forth, as her appearance became more feral, whilst the sheer intensity of her energy, forced them back and away from her. She was on her feet in an instant, and her eyes were now slitted and blue, as she screamed her fury at her two pursuers.

She could do this!

She could win!

"LEAVE ME-

But then, much to her horror, it flickered out a second later, as exhaustion took its toll, and left her gasping for breath, and barely able to stand. Looking down at her hands, she flet her brief flicker of hope fade away, along with all feeling in her legs, as her knees buckled

"N-no!" She stammered, as she her knees hit the ground, and just barely was she able to summon enough strength to catch herself on her hand, let alone try to summon forth the chakra again. She had nothing left.

Kisame, the third Akatsuki present, chuckled as the chakra leaked into the bandages that wrapped his blade. "Thanks for the meal." Calmly he strode forward, sword in hand. "Now, I think I was about to take an arm."

Time seemed to slow, as he raised his blade up, and a shark-like smile formed on his face. "Heh. Too bad."

The flow of time returned, and he swung his sword down-

Yugito closed her eyes, and waited for the pain.

It never came.

She heard a fierce snarl, and then a surprised cry.

Fearfully, she opened her eyes, and got the shock of her life.

There was a tall teen, standing before her, and he was holding back the blade of Kisame.

A fierce grin appeared on his face. With his other hand, he drew back...

"RASENGAN!"

He now shifted his grip on the chakra sucking blade, so that it was held firmly in his right hand, preventing Kisame from yanking it free, despite his best efforts, whilst vein's popped out of his blue head.

The chakra sphere, though weakened, drove hard into Kisame's thigh.

**"Hands offa her!' **Howled her rescuer, as the sphere consumed him, spiraling the shark man back and away.

Yugito was in dull shock, as a shadow clone of the rogue nin helped her to her feet.

Someone had heard her after all...

A blur of red answered her question, slamming the other two Akaktsuki into a tree.

He had rough blond hair, and three tails of chakra swirled behind him.

**"Ero-senin!" **Cried the boy. **"Look after her!"**

A man with long white hair appeared in her field of vision.

Jiraiya sighed as Naruto leapt upon the Akatsuki trio with renewed fervor, hacking and slashing like the beast sealed within him.

He knew exactly who his three enemies were, and he was loathe to fight them right now, weary as he was, he could have still decimated them, but he so did not want to. _'No, not them..._

But it would seem that his wish was going to be ignored, as rapid footfalls reached his ears.

They were coming, and coming fast.

"Great." He hissed, as he looked to her, his distorted voice calling to her over the din the rain had created. "Naruto! Get over here, we gotta go!"

No sooner had he called out to her, than a burst of chakra flared, colliding into the Akatsuki over and over, until several years worth of trees had buried them.

As if on cue, Naruto turned to look at the tree, and with a sharp intake of breath, he realized that his sensei had a strong point. They couldn't just leave her here. What if the Akatsuki came back?

She would be defenseless.

But if they took her with them, then he'd have potential dead-weight on deck, and such a thing he did not want, or need.

Naruto looked hastilty about, Kyuubi's voice, inside his head, did nothing to ease the stress that he was dealing with at said moment.

**"****KIT! They're less than thirty meters from here! At this rate, they'll see you!"**

"Dang it." Was his muttered reply, as he stalked towards the tree...

Out of the thick curtains of rain, she saw him make his way to her tree, and in a second, he parted the thick sheets of rain before him, and she stifled a gasp as she finally got a good look at her rescuer. The shadows parted, revealing his face, and the kindest pair of sapphire blue eyes she had ever met.

"I'll draw them off." Whispered the older man, and the blond nodded.

Doe brown eyes met sapphire blue in that instant, and she looked down, as he extended his hand to her, He spoke first, and gone was the tone of jeering, and all she heard in his voice was kindness. "That was pretty scary back there, huh? My name is Naruto."

She gave hers, albeit hesitantly, a second later. When she spoke, her voice was rich and smooth, a woman's voice in every way, despite the reluctance in her tone.

"...Yugito."

He nodded, and gestured to the clone, who vanished in a poof of smoke, leaving her to lean back against the. "I have little time, and I will make this quick, I have tracker nin in pursuit of me. I could leave you here-

He saw panic flash through her eyes, before it vanished, and was forced down He mentally commended her for that feat. _'She controls her emotions well. Perhaps she will be of use.'_

"But, that would leave you easy prey to the Akatsuki, which seems to be our mutual enemy. And as a PERSON, and a fellow Jinchuuriki, It would just not sit well with me." Now he stepped forward, and placed a hand on her shoulder, whilst his other went under her arms, to support her.

Her face turned red at this, but it was only for the briefest of seconds, and it was gone before he could notice it. He was too caught up in those eyes of hers anyway. He had been staring into those deep brown pools the entire time, and he flet hypnotized, by her calm, yet slightly nervous stare.

His next words finally got her mind working again, as shock and surprise set in, whilst her ears picked up the sound of footsteps.

"Care to join up with us?" Her eyes widened a bit at that, but after seeing the way he had dispatched Kisame, with less than HALF his true strength-

The voice of the Nibi, the two tailed cat, purred to her, heard inside her mind, cutting her off. The tone of that cat was laced with curiosity, as which all felines were infamous for. That, and what felt like...desire? **"I think we would be safe with this one kitten. He seems to be of pure heart, and if he is indeed the vessel of the Kyuubi, then perhaps we could-**

Her voice stopped there, as Yugito forcefully protested the the perverted images in her head, with all her might.

_'Whoa there miss pervert! Don't be getting any ideas there! I don't even know-_

She hissed in pain, as he let her go, his hand brushing over her broken arm.

"Ow-MMPH!" Was her muffled cry, as Naruto suddenly clapped his right hand over her mouth, forcing her to be silent, whilst her brown eyes went wide with uncontrolled shock and fear.

She reacted in an instant, and he bit his lip as he felt her stamp her foot down onto his.

Even that, was barely enough to keep him from shouting, and she wasn't letting up in the pressure of her foot, so pressing himself against her, he murmured into her ear, voice soft, but laced with pain, from her hard stomp. "

Sh! We have company, and unless you want to get caught-

Her eyes narrowed, and she shook her head rapidly in response, nervous as can be, at the thought of more Akatsuki pursuing her.

Naruto sighed in relief, as she lessened the pressure on his foot. "Good. Now quiet." Quickly, he jerked his head down,and the response of the Nibi vessel was instantaneous, the pain stopped.

"Sh." Was his whispered murmur, barely heard unto her. "They're here."

He grasped his cloak with his left hand, and pulled it about them-

Just as a Itachi, poked his head through the curtain of rain and looked about, blinking as he cleared the water from his eyes.

He saw nothing but a tree, and a quick glance up at the tree revealed no one hidden in its dense branches.

"Hmm...

Then a male voice called out from behind the wall of water. "See anyone Itachi?"

The Uchiha frowned as he kept searching the tree tops. "Jine, come here. I need your eyes."

For a second, the former prodigy Jonin pulled his head out of the torrent, and then came back, with a woman, who had pale eyes, and, who looked just as drenched. But drenched or not, her Byakugan was still activated, piercing through all about him, as the colors faded to gray, and his vision expanded to nearly 360 degrees.

Itachi smirked to himself.

Jine was still new to the group, but already her Byakugan had proved invalauble in tracking down Jinchuuriki.

She had also indicated that the nine tailed vessel was nearby the reason for two squads instead of one, as the still needed the nine, two, eight and seven tailed beasts...

But all she saw was the tree, the lone source of life in the area.

"I don't see anyone, Itachi-sama."

Yugito was trying her best to keep quiet, as she peered through the dark fabric of the dark brown cloak Naruto had shielded them with.

Then, as seconds turned into minutes, she strangled a relieved sigh as they pulled out of the curtain of rain, their fading voices echoing and then fading away, as Jiraiya began his distraction, toppling a tree in the distance. "He must have gone this way!" Then the sound of fading footfalls.

They were safe.

For now.

Naruto then pulled back the cloak, and breathed a sigh of relief, as he released his hold on Yugito's mouth, pulling his hand away, and allowing her to breathe freely. "So about my offer? Interested? I mean if you don't want to-

She sighed at his persitence, but found it rather...endearing, giving a dry laugh, causing him to give her a confused stare as she spoke. " Okay hotshot, If I say yes, will you make SURE no more freaks in cloaks come after me?" Now she brought her face _dangerously _close to his, and he blushed a bit at that.

Her voice held just a hint of desire as she spoke. "Will you treat me right? As an _equal_?"

Obvious answer there. "Of course. Any ally I have IS an equal in my eyes."

Seemingly satisfied, she pulled her face away from his, letting out a sigh as he made no move to do anything-

Until she felt his hand on her cheek, brushing against her skin, causing her face to lit up red, much like Hinata's infamous blush.

"Wha-Wha-What?" She stammered as he pulled back, a wry grin on his face as he spoke to her, grinniing cheerily.

Maybe pervy sage was right about girls on _some _levels/

"Yup! If you didn't trust me, then I would have been slapped silly by now. But you must trust me to some degree, or I would be in severe pain by now."

She shot him a heated glare, matching the ruby red blush on her tan face.

"NEVER do that again, unless I give you permission."

He already had his back to her, satisfied that she had passed the little 'test'. As he walked through the rain, he spoke to her again, not looking back trusitng "Sure thing Yugito-chan. Now lets go meet up with Ero-senin!

(End Flashback)

--

(Another Flashback)

"BAKA! YOU ALMOST STARTED THE FOURTH SHINOBI WAR!"

"Nearly! _Nearly!_ Not _actually_, not _really did_, but _nearly,_" Naruto defended himself, despite the fact that he looked a wreck.

His blue eyes narrowed, and Yugito blushed as Naruto jabbed a finger to her.

"Besides, it's not like they didn't have it coming. Yugito-chan told me-"

"Oh, so it's 'Yugito-_chan_' now, is it?" Tsunade asked dryly. "The moment you stick a -chan to the end of their names, everything's fine then, is that it?"

The Nibi vessel could only look on in silence as they bickered.

"Baa-chan, they were going to kill her! Rip out her demon! She's lucky I was in the area!" Naruto stated. "What's worse, her own people, her own _village_ didn't do a damn thing to help her! All this diplomatic hullabaloo's just over the fact she was rescued by us, and she's no longer serving them!"

"Exactly, Naruto. Do you know what the treaty stipulations were from the last summit of the Five Nations? The ones regarding _jinchurikki?_" Tsunade quipped.

Naruto blinked, and Yugito paled.

"Uh... No?"

"Of course you don't know! It was made top secret! Among the stipulations were that each village could only have _one jinchurikki_ each. Just _one._You were a political precedent, Naruto. Once it was known that you were the container for the Kyuubi no Youko, every other nation was scrambling to get their own 'demonic super ninjas'," Tsunade snorted.

"The treaty says that each village can only have _one_ _jinchurikki_, to maintain the balance of power!"

Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah, so? She doesn't want to go back to her village!"

Yugito nodded her assent.

"Yes, but she can't stay here!" Tsunade groaned. "Kumo's already got it out for us for the Hyuuga Incident. They've been kept in check only because they received Hizashi's body. But, here you go and rescue their _jinchurikki_, bring her back here, and somehow convince her to stay when she can't! Not without Kumo declaring war, at least!"

"HEY!" Protested the Nibi vessel suddenly, and quite loudly, making her opinions known. "I won't go back to Kumo!"

Naruto sighed. "C'mon Baa-chan! Isn't there a loophole or something you can use?"

His pleading blue eyes tugged at Tsunade's heart strings, enough for her to look over the treaty documentation again. She hummed thoughtfully.

"Well... There is one possible out... But I'm not sure you'll like it."

"What?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade smirked and templed her fingers under her chin.

"Political marriage."

The gobsmacked expression on Naruto's face was priceless, as was the startled shriek from Yugito.

"NANI?!"

--

(Present)

A happy sigh escaped a certain blond as she finished putting on her makeup.

Memories of their first meeting made still made her smile, and their reactions to the proposal of arranged marriage still made her giggle.

Love between two jinchuuriki...

And what a love it was.

Maybe this whole arranged marriage wasn't so bad after all.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the room Naruto had prepared for her, choosing to use basic english to adress him, instead of the foreign dialect she was often used to, and that he had been forced to learn upon going back to her village with her, in order to prepare a treaty between the Raikage and Hokage.

"Oh Naruto-kun....

Yugito was wearing a stunning fiery red halter evening dress with plunging neckline and draped cummerbund effect.

The long flowing sarong style skirt opened up at the left thigh showing off her long and supple leg. Meanwhile, the plunging neckline exposed a great deal of cleavage from the Nibi container's ample chest. The fiery red color of the entire ensemble contrasted beautifully with Yugito's blonde hair and gave the young woman a look of sultry hot sex appeal.

It was all Naruto could do to keep a geyser of blood in his nose from erupting.

"Like it?" She purred seductively, knowing he would.

He managed a dumb nod, as she seemingly wafted across the room, so lithe and smooth were her movements, that she stood before him in a matter of seconds.

She took great pleasure in the shudder that ran through him, as she traced one finger over his chest, as he wore a rather fancy tuxedo, for their night out.

"Ooh, you look so handsome."

"Y-You look nice too, Yugito-chan." Stammed the Kyuubi vessel, unable to think straight due to her close proximity.

"So, where are you taking me tonight?" She asked, curiosity reflecting in the pools of her eyes.

At this, he seemed to recover himself a bit.

"Oh! You're gonna love it!"

She snaked one arm in his own, and they walked out the door together.

"I'm sure I will...


End file.
